Elastic Heart
by Dr.YangOfRavenclaw
Summary: What if Derek didn't pack up everything and leave when Addison slept with Mark? What if he forgave her? Drabble, Addek.


**Re-upload because I wanted to change a few things. Thx for your patience.**

* * *

 _Well, I've got thick skin, and an elastic heart.  
But your blade, it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band, until you pull to hard  
Yeah, I may snap, and I move fast  
But you won't see me fall apart.  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart._

* * *

"Addie, where are you?" Derek called as he entered the house.

He shuffled his feet slightly as he slowly crept up the stairs. He might have been indifferent towards Addison, but he isn't ignorant. He knew fully well that his wife had been cheating on him. This should hurt more than it does, but he just wished that he had tried harder to be a more loving husband.

He crossed the upstairs balcony and enters the hall in which their bedroom is located. He knew perfectly well that he was not perfect. Far from it, actually.

Derek felt his heart stop when he stepped on a man's jacket. In reality, he more tripped over it. He cursed lightly. This jacket wasn't cheap, the man wouldn't just leave without it. He realized that the man and his wife were probably still here.

He picked up the jacket, intent on storming into the bedroom and causing a scene, but something makes him stop when he looked down at the fancy jacket in his hands.

He recognizes it, and everything he thinks he know just...vanishes. Because while that jacket is not his, he knows it belongs to his best friend Mark.

He knows he'll see Addison in bed with Mark. He repeats this over and over, each time hurting more than the last as he combs through memories and photos of the three of them.

His hand touches the door knob, and it is cold. The air seems to be colder, and yet he's suffocating. He can't breathe, can't swallow, wants to cry but doesn't have it in him. He turned the door knob slowly, and it creaks as it opens.

There, in the bed, was a sleeping, naked Addison. She was alone, but her hair was tousled in a tell-tale way and the sheets are messily draped over the edge and on the floor. She was curled up on top of a pillow, her legs wrapped around it, under a thin blanket.

Her clothes were thrown in random all over the bedroom. He noted the lacy panties (the black ones he loves) were crumpled in the corner, and her bra halfway across the room. Her beautiful red cocktail dress was tossed carelessly, draped on the full length mirror next to her closet. But he felt like he got a punch in the stomach when he looked on her dresser and saw her wedding set, carefully dropped in a bowl of spare change.

He walked over to her, and he saw her lipstick was smeared. Mascara stained her face; clearly, she had been crying. The white pillowcase had a little eye makeup on it, nothing a little bit of bleach couldn't fix. She was cuddling the pillow like she used to sleep next to him, snuggled in his arms and thrown carelessly on top of him She looked sad, her face had a painful expression on it. He lightly traced the back of his fingers on her cheek, and her eyes flutter a little.

Derek sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed. He took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He pulled the comforter over his wife and slipped into the bed next to her. He wrapped a protective arm around her and kissed her cheek softly, breathing in her scent.

He felt her stir slightly, so he tightened his grip on her and curled his face in her neck. She smiled in her slumber, but after a second, she seemed to wake up and she shot upright. She instinctively wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

"Derek..." She started, pulling out of his grip slightly. "I don't what happened..." She tried, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"We've both made mistakes, Addie. Let's start new." Derek whispered in her ear, hugging a trembling Addison. There were more tears streaming down her face, and she looked like a kicked puppy. "I love you, honey." Derek said.

"I love you too, Derek."

 **Thx for reading (again.) R &R. **


End file.
